


Tom on Top Gear

by TheOtherCourse (kanevixen)



Series: Tom and Abigail Series [49]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston-Fandom
Genre: Episode: s21e02 Top Gear (UK), F/M, Jealous Tom, Jealous Tom Hiddleston, Jealousy, Top Gear, Top Gear (UK) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:46:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5361941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanevixen/pseuds/TheOtherCourse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom lands an appearance on Top Gear, which is great for him and his exposure, but could lead to disaster with his girlfriend. Abigail’s got a crush on Richard Hammond, and Tom, the jealous type, is faced with the choice of locking her away or bringing her along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Assignment

**Author's Note:**

> The email that I suspected would come sooner rather than later arrived Thursday, and I could sense my publicist’s delight in it. The message was simple with details of when and where to report and how long the appearance was scheduled, but it was followed up with ‘ _May I please tell Abby? - LW’_

I sent a quick follow-up, confirming the appearance and sat heavily in front of my dressing room mirror. I couldn’t very well ignore that this was a huge development, not for my career, but for my relationship with Abby. We were in a very good place presently, as we were both in London working almost an identical schedule, spending all our free time together. My family adored her almost as much as I did, and she’d recently moved into my flat with me.

This appearance could wrench things for us in a small way, but I couldn’t keep it a secret from her. She would find out eventually, and I feared her wrath if she learned the truth after the fact and I neglected to include her.  _‘When will the BBC announce? Do I have some time? - TH’_

 

Luke’s response was immediate:  _‘One week. - LW’_  And then another message:  _‘Should I tell Abby or would you like to have that conversation? - LW’_

_‘I’ll tell her this weekend. It should come from me. - TH’_

_‘Good luck. I’d love to be a fly on the wall for that conversation. - LW’_

_‘I suspect my eardrums may never be the same. - TH’_

_‘I was thinking that I know some nice girls to introduce you once Abby leaves you. You know she is, right? - LW’_

_‘You’re fired. - TH’_

_‘That’s a negative, mate. You need me. - LW’_

_‘There’s no way to get out this, is there? - TH’_

_‘Hell, no. This is too much bloody fun! I’m having the time of my life! Can I be there when you tell her? - LW’_

_‘You did this on purpose. - TH’_

_‘Quite possibly… go talk to your girlfriend. The studio provided an entrance ticket for her… once you face the music. - LW’_

_‘Since I can’t fire you, I’m cutting your salary. - TH’_

_‘Negative. Talk to Abby. - LW’_

Before pulling my focus back onto my routine to get prepared to take the stage, I sent a message to Abby, craving her presence in the madness of Luke taking the piss.  _‘I love you! Have a good show! – T xx’_

_‘What prompted that? I love you too, my beautiful man. – Abby xoxo’_

At the same time, I got another message from my soon-to-be former publicist:  _‘You’re single. Happy birthday! - LW’_

Despite the tiny haunting worry about this, I laughed out loud. I knew it wasn’t as dramatic as that, not as dire as Abby leaving me, but I knew this was on me to keep a level head.

_‘Feel free to stop taunting me now, tormentor. - TH’_

I sent another comforting message to Abby, realizing that I left her in the dark for all of this.  _‘I was thinking about you, love – T xx’_

_‘What did I do this time? – Abby xoxo’_

_‘Do I need motive to tell my Abby that I’m thinking of her? – T xx’_

_‘Very smooth, Hiddleston. Is this about that Spice Girls song that magically appeared on your workout playlist? Because if it is, I didn’t do that. I don’t know how that happened. – Abby xoxo’_

_‘And my watch? Have you seen it? – T xx’_

_‘Your black fuck-me watch that you left unattended on your bedside table this afternoon? Haven’t seen it… - Abby xoxo’_

_‘I’ll need that back for tomorrow, Abby. – T xx’_

_‘Oh, I don’t think so, Mr. Tomorrow is Friday. Friday ends in y, as does Abby, so my day. – Abby xoxo’_

_‘Abby, every day ends in y. – T xx’_

_‘You’re finally starting to catch on. I knew you were a smart bloke. – Abby xoxo’_

_‘Minx! What underwear are you wearing today? – T xx’_

_‘Wouldn’t you like to know? – Abby xoxo’_

_‘Help me get through my night. – T xx’_

_‘That would only distract you, besides I might not be wearing any. – Abby xoxo’_

_‘Picture or it didn’t happen. – T xx’_

_‘Black bra and leopard print knickers. Meow, Hiddleston. – Abby xoxo’_

_‘You’re fibbing, and I think I fell deeper in love with you for it. – T xx’_

_‘Go. Be sexy and powerful and dangerous as hell as Corio – Abby xoxo’_

_‘Caius. – T xx’_

_‘That’s what I said. – Abby xoxo’_

_‘I love you, baby. – T xx’_

_‘I love you too. – Abby xoxo’_

My girlfriend has a very active imagination, and created her very own alternate reality she called Abby World. In Abby World, she had other boyfriends, a telly boyfriend and a Wimbledon boyfriend. I always thought there were others, but she kept a tight lip about them, probably to keep my jealousy to a minimum.

Her crush or rather Andy Murray’s crush on her was the newest development that she let me in on this past summer. Abby was my date to Wimbledon two years running, and we’d watched tennis matches while curled up on the sofa together. She found him quite dashing, and considered his face on the telly or in front of her, as his flirting with her. She got a little hot and bothered when he won a match or got sweaty, and she especially loved the grunting. I always reaped the benefits of her sexual itch.

Richard Hammond from Top Gear was her telly boyfriend, and had been long before I entered her world. There were times she gave him more of her attention than me. Her weekly date was difficult to hide from me, when we started sleeping together. My girl didn’t watch much television programming, but she watched this series avidly and any repeats that aired, convinced that the Hamster was courting her.

Abby had never met either man, but that didn’t stop her from believing or even gave her pause that they were mad for her. She mollified me by insisting they were flirting with her, instead of her having a crush on other men aside from me. I didn’t mind too much her having these fantasies, as they were harmless and she was crazy for me. On a deeper psychological level, I think her Abby World boyfriends were a defense mechanism against loneliness, something she knew all too well.

Her little fantasies gave me ample opportunity to claim her and make her scream my name in the throes of passion, another way that kept our sex life a frequent and healthy one.

But Luke landed me an appearance on Top Gear, and suddenly fantasy had the potential to become reality. I had to face my jealous streak when it came to Abby and other men, and let go a little to let her meet her crush. The likelihood of Abby leaving me, claiming fantasy over reality, were nil to zed, but seeing my girl fawn over someone either than me, bothered me immensely.

Turning my phone off to avoid further distraction from my girlfriend or my publicist, I directed my attention to my routine of readying for my performance, pushing the news to the back of my mind.


	2. Joy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>           Sunday rolled around and I was still carrying the truth of my assignment on Top Gear without telling Abby. The longer I waited the heavier the burden got, and I feared it would crush my fun of appearing on one of the best programmes in England, in the world. Truly the only problem was the anticipation of Abby’s reaction and her response. I didn’t want to see her enthusiasm, her passion and her excitement over meeting her telly boyfriend, Richard Hammond. All those emotions should be for me, reserved for me as her boyfriend. I also didn’t want to feel the seething jealousy that accompanied her elation of another man, dreading a possible rift between us.

Abby was mine. I didn’t want to argue with her, and I reminded myself again that this really came down to me, my perception. I knew she loved me, and this was about me coming to terms with my possessive nature of her. She wasn’t going to leave me for the Hamster, it was more about her swooning and carrying on about this other man that was bothering me. And yet, I still wanted to tell her because she’d find a way to talk me up too. The fear of her reaction about Hammond bigger than her professional pride in me kept my mouth shut.

          Our Sunday routine was back since we were both off from work, our Friday nights occupied by our careers. We spent the day in bed, indulging in our physical relationship that was mostly neglected during the busy weekdays. Sunday nights found us in the cinema as regular date night. I felt blessed having the time to spend with Abby before another busy year began for me, as I was due to be in Canada for two months starting in February, followed by a rigorous and ambitious shoot for The Scarlet Pimpernel back in London immediately after.

        

          Waking up with Abby in my arms, her peach smell in my nose, and her delightfully soft, smooth skin against mine was home for me. I cherished every morning, knowing how quickly I’d be without it again. Beside me, Abby yawned and stretched in the early morning hours, shaking off the slumber. My body was spooning hers as our normal sleeping position. She reached one arm behind her, around the back of my head, her fingertips scratching lightly.

          “Good morning, love.”

          Her body relaxed again along mine, and she hummed happily, “Morning.” Her voice lilted as her smile grew, “It’s Sunday!” She announced with a happy contented sigh, “I like Sundays.”

          I lowered my lips to the curve of her neck, indulging in the feel of her and nowhere else to be. Luke had me involved in commercials, short films and candid interviews, keeping my name in circulation so it didn’t grow stale while I did a stage production. With movies, there was longevity in that: press about the start of shoots, press about the shoot itself, press about the premiere and press about the experience after the fact. In theatre, once the run completed, that was it. Everyone involved moved on, so I counteracted that by doing as much as possible during the run. Except Sundays, that day I held for my family and my girlfriend.

          Grazing and ghosting my lips over the nape of her neck, she moaned and melted into me. The peach aroma of her flavored her skin, and my tongue tasted her neck. Secured against me, I caressed my hand along her silhouette, a touch that made her shiver with want.

          Naked Abby giggled again, a blend of contentment and arousal. “We can start our day with a bang.”

          I chuckled lightly into the smooth column of her neck, nipping the flushed skin. Mockingly, I scolded, “Abigail. You little minx.”

          My girl shimmied backwards, seeking a closer place against me. Her hand that had been in my hair found mine on the curve of her hip and interlaced fingers with me, pulling my arm around to hold her.

          She wiggled against me, burrowing into my embrace, enticing the flesh between my legs and against her bum to stiffen. A small giggle erupted from the woman impossibly aligned with my body. “Well, good morning, Hiddleston.” The sultry, low greeting spoke directly to my growing erection, hardening it even more.

          “Abby,” I nuzzled softly into her hair, inhaling deeply. I extricated my hand from hers to fill my palm with her breast. The warm supple softness filling the cup of my fingers around her. The nipple responded by pebbling into a hard nub, begging for attention, betraying my girl’s desire.

          Abby purred, her entire being singing and vibrating with the sound, and her heat increasing. Her skin under my lips flushed pink with arousal and hummed with the want to feel every part of me. She sighed audibly, the fondness that she felt for me reveling in my touch upon her skin.

          I licked my fingertips and brought them back to her engorged nipple. I tweaked and pulled and pinched until her breath came in airy pants. I felt her hand reach around to pull my waist flush against her rear, with a very deliberate rock of her hips into me. Caressing my stubble against the slope of her neck, I asked in a low register, “Do you want me, Abby?” My flesh burned and itched and reached for her, every inch, and every nerve of her.

          “Love me, Thomas,” she nearly sobbed, as my hands squeezed her breasts and twisted her nipples with remoistened fingertips.

          Leaning into her, my teeth made contact with her sweet chaos point at the base of her neck, her on switch. I could turn her into puddy in my hands with the simplest of touches on that spot. This time, though, this time I darted my tongue against that delicious spot, swirling, stabbing and focusing there until she cried out.

          Grabbing my hand, Abby guided my hand down her stomach to her soft weeping center, eagerly pressing my fingers against her. “Touch me, Thomas,” she breathlessly implored.

          I pressed my middle finger up and into her with a slight circular motion, her warm wet swallowing and accepting my intrusion, her middle pushing down. My tongue led her earlobe between my lips to suck and nip.

          Her voice rasped and chanted my name, riding my finger urgently. “Tom… Tom… Tom… more… more… Tom… please,” shuddering with her need and desire.

          Separating from her, I rolled her onto her back as I hovered over her, slipping another finger inside. My insistent erection ached and swelled to feel surrounded by her. I watched Abby’s face closely, her deep blue eyes alight with arousal, her mouth slightly open, her cheeks flushed. I felt her arms wrap around the back of my neck to pull me into a hungry, passionate kiss. Following her lead, I opened my mouth to her tongue, matching the rhythm of my fingers gliding in and out of her body with her tongue caressing along mine.

          As we ended the kiss, I pulled free of her center to her acute disappointment. I insinuated myself between her thighs, licking my fingers clean of her essence. The swelling of my cock wouldn’t allow me to wait for our usual foreplay; I needed her too much, needed to claim her, needed to love her.

          After cleaning my fingers of her wetness, I wrapped my fingers around her neck without squeezing, just calling all her attention to me. She didn’t withdraw or cower away, trusting me so entirely not to hurt her or cause her harm. She leveled her eyes on mine, adoration and devotion shining through her stimulated state. “How much do you love me, Abby?”

          “Infinitely.”

          Keeping my hand against her throat, anchoring her in place, I licked her lips, her tongue peeking out to welcome me. “Who loves you so completely, so entirely?”

          “You do, my beautiful man. My Thomas.”

          Letting go of her neck, I reached between us to position myself at her entrance, her heat reaching and radiating from her. With our eyes locked on each other, I sunk my length into her as far as I could go. Abby hooked one leg around my waist, pulling me in as deep as I could into her body. Her walls clenched in anticipation of the pleasure we’d find together.

          I adjusted my arms so I was propped up on my elbows and holding her head between my hands. Before I moved within her, I huffed one more command, “Tell me who you belong to, Abigail.”

          Her hands splayed along my back, wrapping around me in every way possible, submitting to me in her dedicated way. She was, in every possible way, my girl, my heart. Sincerely, she whispered with as much gravity as she could manage, “I belong to you. I’m your Abigail.”

          I pulled back before sinking back into her open body, making love to her slowly, affectionately, passionately, completely. There was no rushing, rather basking in our emotion for each other. We moved together, in sync with our needs, our wants, our love. Despite needing her so much, once we were entangled together, that was enough, to be that close… that entwined.

          Before our orgasms claimed us, we exchanged more words of affection before surrendering to our thrill of being joined.

          In the post haze, quiet caresses and random kisses exchanged, we prolonged our love making as we came down again. I ran my fingers along her lips and caressed my hand down her hair in my way. “Abby, were you planning something special for my birthday?”

          She smiled up at me. “I’m not telling you that, silly man. That’ll spoil the surprise.”

          “Depending on what you have planned, we may have to postpone.”

          She visibly pouted, the corners of her mouth curling downwards. “But it’s Sunday. Sunday is our day.”

          “We’ll still be together, but I have surprise for you.” She shed the pout for a brightened expression. “Luke got me an appearance on Top Gear.”

          Like a lightbulb, her smile widened, her eyebrows shot up her forehead. “Are you driving the proper mid-sized car?!” she asked excitedly.

          I nodded, waiting for the truth of it to sink in for her. “I have to shoot my laps on Wednesday, but we go to the segment taping on Sunday.”

          “We?”

          “Luke made sure that you got a ticket.”

          With a long exasperated sigh, she said, “Well, it’s about time they got you on there.” She brightened up again, joy painted all over her, and exclaimed, “I’m so proud of you, baby! So well deserved!” She stretched up and kissed me softly on the lips.

          Surprised, I searched her face. “Is that it, Abby?”

          She shrugged, “Drive fast! Drive very, very fast.”

          “Abby, you’ll see your telly boyfriend in the flesh.”

          “Pfft! My boyfriend is driving the celebrity lap! That’s bloody brilliant!”


	3. Sports

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, Tom, do you watch the show?” asked Jeremy Clarkson conversationally, launching into the lead up to Tom’s practice run footage.

Laughing jovially, Tom nodded. “I do. I do quite religiously actually.”

“Good taste, this chap,” Jeremy announced to the audience at large in the wide open space of the hanger. The entire assembly laughed at the joke.

Tom softened some, bit his lip through a smile, and ran his hand over his hair. “My best friend.” My insides melted into jelly as I listened and watched his profile. His blue eyes were bright and alive at the mere mention of me. My presence in Tom’s life was still kept mostly under wraps in public, and I was content with that. It was a decision Tom and I had made together, with additional input from Luke. My boyfriend liked keeping me all to himself, and I was very fond of it. Our relationship was special and he spoke in code so I knew I was always with him.

“My best friend, she turned me on to it a number of years ago, insisted I go back and watch all the episodes I’d missed and re-watch the ones I’d seen.”

I could see my lover’s inward smile, our history, our lazy carefree nights curled around one another, naked under our pink and blue duvets, drinking tea and snacking on hobknobs displayed on his face. All of that flashed in his eyes, in his smile and I was struck by the love and affection and devotion that existed between us. I covered my mouth with my fingertips, fighting back a verbal admission that I belonged to him, and he was referring to me.

Following the course of the interview, the host inquired, “How did she react to your being invited to be on the show?”

Tom’s eyebrows elevated up his forehead, his face brightening as his smile broke into a full beam. “Surprisingly subdued. She’s got an enormous crush on Richard Hammond! I was expecting a huge display of fangirling, but she’s also very competitive. I was given pointers on how to get a good lap speed, despite her not being able to drive.”

“Hammond? Why?” Jeremy asked incredulously.

My boyfriend chuckled, rubbing the Coriolanus stubble along his chin. “I asked her once. It came down to the weekly television program and the car he owns, an Aston Martin? I think…”

“Aston Martin, right…”

“Yes, the Aston Martin and that he has a weekly telly program,” he said with a shrug, appearing impish.

“So do I! I have an Aston Martin and a weekly television program!” Jeremy bellowed. Another full belly laugh erupted from the audience around me at the staged outrage displayed on Jeremy’s face and in the decibel level of his voice.

Being a good spirit, Tom vowed, “I’ll speak with her and let her know.”

“Clearly your West End show didn’t measure up…”

“I think it was the car that was the tipping point. You all are bigger stars in her eyes.” Even as he said it, I could feel the tenderness he felt for me. I nibbled on my lower lip, wanting to run into his arms.

“I have a newer model,” Jeremy sighed dramatically for another laugh, punching up the entertainment value of Top Gear. He expertly steered the interview towards the publicity of Coriolanus, the Jaguar commercial, and some of Tom’s films before, turning to the footage of his lap in the reasonably priced midsize car.

During a break in filming with Jeremy, Tom left the stage to find me in the crowd where he’d left me to film his approach to the stage. He took my hand, lacing his fingers through mine, and led me away from the crowd with a broad smug grin.

“Tom, where are you taking me?” My brain was on red alert, panic seizing my legs, my steps stiffened. Heat flooded my face and my breath quickened. My hands began to tremble with nerves and anxiety. The assault of apprehension spun the room before my vision. I knew where he was taking me, but I didn’t think I could face him.

My boyfriend tucked me under his arm before I could tug him in the opposite direction. “Relax, my Abigail.”

With wide eyes, my voice paralyzed. I shook my head in abject denial and almost horror.

“Abby, my love, you’d never forgive me or yourself if you didn’t do this. You’ve come this far.” Tom caressed my arm in comfort, trying to ease my trepidation.

I shook my head again, unable to form an intelligent thought, unable to form any thought. My lover kissed my temple and ran his hand over my hair in his signature gesture of affection.

I’d tempered my excitement at being in the presence of Richard Hammond for Tom being on the show as I didn’t upset him. Tom’s jealousy and possessive nature over me was based on how much I cared for him. He didn’t like any other man around me, and he responded to verbal cues from me. The day he told me about being on Top Gear, Tom had been very possessive, very passionate in our Sunday together.

Of course I was excited to see Richard Hammond in the flesh from a distance, but I had the love of my life. I fancied having my idea of the Hamster and his flirting with me every week. I didn’t want reality to stomp all over my Abby World foundation, clobbering my fantasy life. Trying to utter a word to my crush was daunting. It took me a fortnight to say more than five words in front of Tom or to him. Even our first few weeks having sex, our trysts, were his breaking down my wall of silence, making me feel comfortable with him.

“Hey, Abby… hey, where did you go?”

I whispered hurridly, “I can’t do this.”

“My shy and reserved Abby, it’s been a while since I’ve seen you.” He booped my nose.

I stuck my tongue out at him, releasing some of that pent up nervousness strumming through me.

My lover chuckled. With his seductive, low raspy voice, he murmured in my ear, “Don’t stick that out unless you intend to use it, sassy girl.”

I rolled my eyes at him. “I’ll give you a good tongue lashing, you git.”

“Verbal or otherwise?”

“I don’t like you.”

“I’m used to that. But based on history, I can change your mind.” He leaned down and kissed me on the lips. “Come on, baby. Show me that you’re not leaving me for the Hamster. Let him make a play for you.”

I knew what he was doing. He was playing my game, living in Abby World, to relax me.

I took a deep breath, grasped Tom’s hand desperately and let him lead me to the road between the Real World and Abby World.


End file.
